


[Podfic of] American Girls

by klb



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by impertinence</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] American Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [American Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36204) by impertinence. 



Cover Art created by endeni.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BBtVS%5D%20American%20Girls.mp3) | **Size:** 3.6 MB | **Duration:** 3:28

  
---|---  
  
From the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology I. The entire work can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/249564.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Notes: (crossposted from 2011) This is so S1 Buffy, the choices she didn't get to make, the things she accepts and the things she regrets. Reading this story actually inspired the idea for the whole anthology.


End file.
